The Fifth Turtle
by HRaiden
Summary: Here is my retelling of "The Next Mutation" if it was actually a sequel to the cartoons. Basically, Leonardo wants to find a student and have someone to talk to. Meanwhile, Shredder plans on making his own ninja turtle to defeat Splinter and his sons. Rated T for action scenes and some crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

The Fifth Turtle Chapter One

By Henry Raiden

Author's Note: This story takes place in the 1987 Ninja Turtles universe. Although Venus De Milo was a character that appeared in Next Mutation, and not the original series. Her character was rewritten to fit in with the cartoon universe, so please don't spam me with comments saying I got her character wrong. Also, yes, I made Splinter refer to the turtles as his sons; I honestly feel like Splinter has a more father-and-son relationship with the turtles. This is basically my retelling of Next Mutation; if it actually WAS a sequel to the original cartoon. Please give me constructive criticism (insulting me and my work won't solve anything.) I want to improve on my writing. Thank you and I hope you like my story.

"Hey, Master Splinter..." Leonardo uttered as he walked into Splinter's room. "Yes, my son?" the wise rat answered to his adopted son. "Master, is it possible that I can one day taught someone like you did?" Leonardo asked. "Why you ask, my son?" Splinter questioned. "Well, I was always the leader of the group, a person who works out strategies for the team. I wanted to know if I can be a teacher to someone some day." Leonardo explained to his father. Splinter knew how seriously Leonardo took the idea of being a teacher, and smiled. "I'm pretty sure someday you can find a student. But first, they must embrace who you are and not force you away." He explained to the blue-cladded turtle. "I guess you're right, Master." Leonardo smiled himself, but was a bit upset. Finding an open-minded person was really difficult; there were people like Burne trying to pass him and his brothers off as villains, and never appreciate what they do for the city and humanity in general. Granted, there were people who were accepting of the turtles, like April, Irma, Zach, Casey, and Vernon, even though he was incredibly rude to them. So far the turtles got along with other mutants; sadly it was rare that the turtles would run into one, which depressed Leonardo even more. He really hoped that he could find someone not only to teach, but to bond with.

Meanwhile, Shredder was sitting in his chair in the technodrome, waiting for Krang to finish up a batch of mutagen he has been brewing. Krang interrupted Shredder's train of thought. "Saki!" the large brain screeched at him. "Don't call me Saki, and what is it?!" Shredder growled. "I just finished the next batch of mutagen, you better not mess it up this time!" Krang yelled at him. Shredder grinned, knowing that his plan is now in progress; he figured that if he couldn't destroy the turtles, he would make his own turtle. "Perfect. Bebop and Rocksteady are on a mission to get a turtle." Shredder said in a sinister tone. "Hopefully they won't mess up." Krang grumbled, remembering the last time the two mutants went up to the surface. "Those two bumbling morons may be screw-ups, but this scheme is so simple, even those lousy mutants can't mess it up, and besides, I think that one failed experiment you created will make up for the trouble it caused me!" Shredder laughed. The plan was just perfect, all they had to do was wait for Bebop and Rocksteady to return and they would be set.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fifth Turtle

Chapter Two

By Henry Raiden

Author's Note: No, I didn't cancel _Carmelita is Pregnant_, I want to work on some other stories and have more ideas I would like to work on. I'm also trying to ponder how chapter four of CIP should go.

Leonardo sat in the lair, watching television with Michelangelo and Raphael. "Mikey, we already saw this movie, can we skip it?" Raphael whined to Michelangelo. "But Raph' there's bonus features that air during commercial breaks!" Michelangelo responded to Raph. Donatello walked in with a new device, Leonardo decided to ignore Michelangelo's and Raphael's bickering and pay attention to the purple-cladded turtle instead. "Hey Donatello, what's that new device you have?" Leonardo questioned his brother curiously. Donatello smiled and proudly stated, "This is the Mutagen Alarm, it is a device that can detect mutagen." Leonardo smiled himself, "That definitely does sound pretty handy. How does it work?" Leonardo asked again. "Well, if mutagen is sensed, it will set off a loud beeping noise, and it will go higher in pitch when we approach the strange ooze." Donatello answered.

Suddenly the Mutagen Alarm started to beep; this got the attention of all four turtles. "Youch! That beeper is giving me a shell of a headache!" Michelangelo yelped as he held his head. "Couldn't you have chosen a more pleasant sound, Donnie?!" Raphael angrily snapped. "Not now, guys, we must figure out where the mutagen is!" Donatello exclaimed as he grabbed his Bo staff and the keys to the Turtle Van. As Leonardo grabbed his katanas, he wondered what happened this time.

The Turtle Van zoomed into the city, the beeper leading the way for the turtles. The beeping got higher in pitch as they approached the pet shop. "Oh no, this can't be good!" Donatello panicked as he approached the store. "Which one?! The beeping or the store?!" Michelangelo whined, getting irritated with the beeper. "This isn't the time to be cracking jokes, Mikey, this is-" Leonardo's sentence was cut off once robot jumped in front of the Turtle Van. The robot grabbed the Turtle Van by the fender, and flipped it over as if it was made out of cardboard. The turtles yelled in horror as the van landed on it's roof and slide a few feet. "Thank goodness we had seat belts on!" Donatello said in a slightly more calm. "Come on guys, this is a fanfic, not a PSA about road safety!" Raphael yelled as he undid his seatbelt and crawled out of the van.

The turtles ran to the robot, it was nearly ten feet tall, and had the physique of a buff man. "I don't get it! I could've sworn there was mutagen!" Donatello yelled in a shocked voice. Leonardo pulled out his katana blade and dashed to the robot's leg, "At least it lead us to something dangerous!" the blue-cladded turtle growled as he stabbed the robot in the joint. Raphael and Michelangelo leapt their way up to the robot, Raphael threw his sai into the robot's eye, "You know, this robot isn't putting up a fight!" he shouted. "Maybe old Shred-Head is losing his touch!" Michelangelo joked as he knocked the other robot eye with his grappling hook. Donatello threw a ninja star at the robot's chest, which managed to cause the robot to malfunction. The robot stopped in its path and collapsed onto the street.

After the battle, the turtles ran to the pet shop, which they believed the beeping came from. However, they didn't see any signs of mutagen or mutants. "I...I don't understand." Leonardo said to himself with great pain in his voice. "It leads us here..." The leader whimpered, he was actually hoping to find a mutant to teach. "Hey guys! Look!" Donatello exclaimed, pointing to a large hole in the floor. "What the heck?" Michelangelo murmured, staring down at it. Suddenly, the turtles finally understood what happened; the robot was a distraction, but they were not sure about what animal was stolen, however, they knew that there was some malicious behind it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fifth Turtle Chapter Three

By Henry Raiden

Bebop and Rocksteady made their way to the Technodrome, the robot did it's job of distracting the turtles while Rocksteady stole a small turtle; Bebop came with Rocksteady just in case the turtles defeated the robot earlier. "So whaddaya think the boss wants to do with this puny turtle?" Bebop asked Rocksteady. "I don't know, maybe he wants to make some turtle soup." Rocksteady suggested. "If he is, then I want some!" Bebop snorted. The two mutants walked into the same room where Shredder and Krang were, and presented the turtle to him. "Here you go, boss! A normal turtle! How is the soup gonna be done?" Rocksteady asked, handing the turtle to Shredder.

"You mutant moron! I'm not going to cook it!" Shredder growled, snatching the turtle from Rocksteady's hand. "What?!" The two bumbling mutants asked, getting confused. "I'm going to make my own ninja turtle!" Shredder responded to them, walking to the mutation chamber and placing the turtle in it. "If I can't defeat the turtles, then I will fight fire with fire by making my own!" Shredder yelled with a laugh. Krang activated the mutation process, causing the whole room to be a bright green.

The mutation chamber started to clear up as a figure emerges out from behind the doors, then made its way into the room with the metal-cladded warrior. The figure was similar to his enemies, but had a different appearance. The figure had a much lighter green colour to it's skin, the figure's body was curvy and feminine. "Where...am I? What I am? Who are you?" a feminine voice uttered. Shredder's eyes got wider; he has a female turtle, rather than a male turtle. Shredder headed off, ignoring the confused female turtle, having Krang come with him. "A female turtle?! How did I get stuck with that?!" Shredder complained. "I don't know, Saki. I think we can have a more effective plan with a female turtle." Krang replied in a sinister tone. "Don't tell me. It's another love scheme, isn't it?" Shredder said in an annoyed tone. "Not exactly." Krang said with a grin on his face.

After a while, Shredder and Krang devised a plan for their newly mutated minion. Shredder approached the female turtle, ready to start his mission. "My name is Shredder, I am your master; you are to obey me, and only me." The samurai warrior said to the turtle. The female turtle blinked, "But, who am I?" she asked. Shredder thought for a little, and thought of a name. "You are to go by Venus De Milo." He responded to her. "Now listen closely, these orders are very important." He continued on. The female turtle kept on listening to his orders, getting more and more interested in what she was about to get herself into.


End file.
